Miguel Sandoval
Miguel Sandoval played Hank in the season nine Grey's Anatomy episode I Was Made for Lovin' You. He also plays Pruitt Herrera on Station 19. He also crossed over in the season sixteen Grey's Anatomy episode Let's All Go to the Bar. Career Filmography *''Resilient 3D'' (????) *''Blood Father'' (2016) *''Eternity Hill'' (2015) *''The Book of Life'' (2014) *''Sun Belt Express'' (2014) *''Oculus'' (2013) *''The Surgeon General'' (2013) *''Bad Mom'' (2011) *''Deep Blue Breath (short)'' (2011) *''Metro'' (2011) *''Real Steel'' (2011) *''Medium Season 6: The Mind Behind Medium (short)'' (2010) *''Medium Season 6: Zombies on the Loose: The Making of Bite Me (short)'' (2010) *''Repo Chick'' (2009) *''Spoken Word'' (2009) *''Medium Season 4: Introducing Cynthia Keener (short)'' (2008) *''Medium Season 4: Joe's Crayon Dream (short)'' (2008) *''Bottle Shock'' (2008) *''The Killer (short)'' (2007) *''Tortilla Heaven'' (2007) *''Crazylove'' (2005) *''Coffee Clutch'' (2005) *''Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing & Charm School'' (2005) *''Nine Lives'' (2005) *''Puerto Vallarta Squeeze'' (2004) *''Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever'' (2002) *''Gotta Kick It Up!'' (2002) *''Black Point'' (2002) *''Collateral Damage'' (2002) *''Wild Iris'' (2001) *''Human Nature'' (2001) *''Blow'' (2001) *''Air Bud: World Pup'' (2000) *''For Love or Country: The Arturo Sandoval Story'' (2000) *''A Family in Crisis: The Elian Gonzales Story'' (2000) *''Thin Air'' (2000) *''The Crew'' (2000) *''Flight of Fancy'' (2000) *''Panic'' (2000) *''Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her'' (2000) *''The Apartment Complex'' (1999) *''Route 9'' (1998) *''Three Businessmen'' (1998) *''Where's Marlowe?'' (1998) *''The Fixer'' (1998) *''A Corner of Paradise'' (1997) *''Time Well Spent'' (1996) *''Scorpion Spring'' (1996) *''Mrs. Winterbourne'' (1996) *''Up Close & Personal'' (1996) *''Breach of Trust'' (1995) *''Fair Game'' (1995) *''Get Shorty'' (1995) *''Scorpion Spring'' (1995) *''Texas'' (1994) *''Girls in Prison'' (1994) *''Clear and Present Danger'' (1994) *''Green Dolphin Beat'' (1994) *''Dancing with Danger'' (1994) *''The Cisco Kid'' (1994) *''Confessions: Two Faces of Evil'' (1994) *''Death Wish V: The Face of Death'' (1994) *''Quick'' (1993) *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) *''It's Nothing Personal'' (1993) *''Majority Rule'' (1992) *''White Sands'' (1992) *''Ned Blessing: The True Story of My Life'' (1992) *''Ricochet'' (1991) *''Jungle Fever'' (1991) *''Switched at Birth'' (1991) *''Shoot First: A Cops Vengeance'' (1991) *''El Diablo'' (1990) *''Dangerous Passion'' (1990) *''The Gumshoe Kid'' (1990) *''Do the Right Thing'' (1989) *''From the Dead of Night'' (1989) *''Walker'' (1987) *''Howard the Duck'' (1986) *''Sid and Nancy'' (1986) *''Straight to Hell'' (1986) *''Badge of the Assassin'' (1985) *''Repo Man'' (1984) *''Timerider: The Adventure of Lyle Swann'' (1982) Television *''Station 19'' (2018-) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2012; 2019) *''Sharp Objects (mini-series)'' (2018) *''Graves'' (2017) *''Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency'' (2016) *''Bad Judge'' (2014-2015) *''Dallas'' (2014) *''Curious George'' (2014) *''Futurestates'' (2014) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2013) *''1600 Penn'' (2012) *''Entourage'' (2010-2011) *''Generator Rex'' (2011) *''Medium'' (2005-2011) *''The Closer'' (2009) *''The Boondocks'' (2005-2007) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2000-2005) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (2004) *''The Batman'' (2004) *''Century City'' (2004) *''10-8: Officers on Duty'' (2003-2004) *''Kingpin (mini-series)'' (2003) *''Static Shock'' (2000-2002) *''The Court'' (2002) *''Alias'' (2001) *''7th Heaven'' (2001) *''The West Wing'' (2001) *''All Souls'' (2001) *''The X-Files'' (2001) *''The Division'' (2001) *''The Zeta Project'' (2001) *''The District'' (2000) *''Level 9'' (2000) *''Batman Beyond'' (1999-2000) *''ER'' (1999) *''Law & Order'' (1999) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1999) *''Vengeance Unlimited'' (1998) *''Maximum Bob'' (1998) *''Frasier'' (1998) *''Seinfeld'' (1997-1998) *''The Pretender'' (1998) *''Jenny'' (1998) *''Sports Theater with Shaquille O'Neal'' (1997) *''Players'' (1997) *''House of Frankenstein (mini-series)'' (1997) *''L.A. Firefighters'' (1996-1997) *''Murder One'' (1996) *''Home Improvement'' (1996) *''Fallen Angels'' (1995) *''The Marshal'' (1995) *''NYPD Blue'' (1994) *''Silk Stalkings'' (1994) *''Rebel Highway'' (1994) *''Birds of a Feather'' (1993) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1993) *''Renegade'' (1992) *''The Golden Palace'' (1992) *''Civil Wars'' (1992) *''Cuentos de Borges'' (1992) *''L.A. Law'' (1992) *''Great Performances'' (1991) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1991) *''Midnight Caller'' (1991) *''The Trials of Rosie O'Neill'' (1991) *''DEA'' (1990) *''Matlock'' (1990) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1990) *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (1990) *''Hunter'' (1989) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1988) *''Houston Knights'' (1987) *''Hotel'' (1986) *''Blacke's Magic'' (1986) *''Remington Steele'' (1984) *''Fatal Vision (mini-series)'' (1984) *''Voyagers!'' (1982) Notes and Trivia *His hero is his mother. *He heard about the role 36 hours before the first table read, when he was cast and met the other cast members. He has done another firefighter series, so he remembered some of the training he had for that. *He really enjoys directing as well. External Links * * Category:Actors